Mom-Thing
The Mom-Thing is an evil shape shifting Kraang monster. It passed itself off as Mrs. O'Neil, April's mother. History The Mom-Thing was an artificial creation of the Kraang Hive Mind, brought to life years before the start of the series. It was an early infiltration experiment that utilized a combination of Kraang DNA and Mrs. O'Neil's DNA, as well as retaining some of the latter's memories. After its creation, however, it proved to be far too dangerous, so the Kraang put it in stasis, wanting it to remain there forever. Season 3 Buried Secrets: '''The Mom-Thing was frozen in a secret Kraang Scout Ship under the O'Neil Family Farmhouse. She was in her mother O'Neil form. She wanted April to leave the Turtles and run away with her. Michelangelo suspected something was not right with Mrs. O'Neil and followed her into the woods. Mrs O'Neil was spilling Mutagen Ooze onto the ground! Mikey attacked her but Mom-Thing caught him. Later on the Thing shape shiffed into Mikey and attacked Donnie, it then turned into Donnie! Donnie-Thing attacked the wounded Leonardo turning into Leo-Thing. Finally it attacked the rest. The Thing turned into it's true form as a fleshy, grotesque, Kraang, spider-like monster. It told April to "Join them" and revealed the remaining turtles in it's belly! April used her psychic energy to make the Mom-Thing explode into a pile of pink flesh and green goo. As a result of her destruction, all those consumed by the Mom-Thing were shown to be released alive and well covered in slime. Appearance '''Human Form: In disguise, Mom is an exact replica of Mrs. O'Neil, the mother of April. She has short blonde locks with dark green eyes. She wears a little blue and pink necklace around her neck and a hanging locket also. She is featured with a purple vest and a black shirt. To top her feet, she wears gold and bronze heals. Alien Form: In-person, Mom features pink and blue skin around her body. Her face is a gooey pink Kraang-like face with big beady magenta eyes. Under the face, she has baby blue skin and large pointy ears, and her hair pointed back. If one looks closely, you can see a crack where her face can split into 2 parts. The creature has six massive long legs almost like an insect's. Featured on her back is six large sticking-up tubes that connect to her body with a crater where organs can come out and drag victims in and turn them into zombie like body parts. Gallery Thethingything.png Rawr.PNG MOVE.PNG The head.PNG Tentacles.PNG Screeeeee.PNG EeeeeWWWWW.PNG IM YOU'RE MOTHER.PNG Mother thing.png Buried secretz.png Mom with Don and Raph.jpg Mom with Casey.jpg Mom in Kraang Ship.jpg Mom with FACE.jpg Mom with =8.jpg Like Mother like Daughter.jpg April talks to Mom.jpg Mom with Spider-Sence.jpg Mom said with April.jpg Mom is crossed with April.jpg Mom is MAD.jpg Mom with a funny face.jpg Mrs. O'Neil's most likely appearance.png Trivia *It is an reference to the 1982 remake film, The Thing. Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:The Kraang Category:Aliens Category:Bad Girls Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Turtles enemies Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Mutants Category:Mutants of the woods Category:Clones Category:Girls Category:Bad Mutants